Changes
by Midnight-rambles
Summary: After Haruhi had graduated from Ouran, she begins her uni life in Tokyo U, meeting up with a few of her old friends however, someone seems to have changed. Enter Kyoya and Tamaki, her new housemates.[HaruhixKyouya] light humor
1. He's Changed

A/N: Hi everyone, I'm back with another Haruhi and Kyouya fanfic. I hope you all like this one. I would also like to tell everyone that this is NOT a sequel to 'Its so hard'. Enjoy

--------------

Changes

Written by Incomparable

--------------

He's changed

1

--------------

It seemed like only yesterday when she still attended Ouran High School. She looked at herself in the mirror. Since Tamaki and Kyouya went to university, the host club dispersed and her identity was revealed. Some were disappointed but that was the way it was. Haruhi touched her hair. Throughout her last year at Ouran, she grew it and it is now just past shoulder length. She sighed, it was rather troublesome having long hair.

This year, Haruhi will be attending Tokyo University. She had decided to study law and become a lawyer like her mother. Perhaps she will be able to see more of her old friends now, Tamaki and Kyouya were accepted into Tokyo University last fall. During the holidays, she had become somewhat more girly wearing skirts and dresses, but that was probably just because of her father forcing them onto her.

"Haruhi!" Her father yelled. "You're going to be late on your first day!"

"No I'm not!" She yelled back.

"Hurry up! I'm going to take my little girl to her first day of school!" He yelled again.

"I'm NOT your little girl anymore! Plus, it's not like I've never been to school before, father, I am going to u n i v e r s i t y! Not primary school. I can go by myself, thanks" With that said, Haruhi stormed off to the bus stop.

She felt bad yelling at her father like that but he was so overprotective of her. She leaned her head onto the bus's window. She watched as the busy streets of Tokyo rushed passed her. Finally the bus halted and she got off. She took a deep breath and looked at the gates infront of her 'Tokyo University'.

--------------

As Haruhi walked through the corridors after her fast class, she spotted a familiar blonde-haired boy walking infront of her, next to another familiar black-haired guy. She grinned. "Tamaki-sempai! Kyouya-sempai!" When the pair turned around, a look of delight crossed the blonde-haired boy. "Haruhi!" When she caught up to them, she noticed Kyouya still hadn't acknowledged her.

"Hi Kyouya-sempai" She repeated. However, he replied with a small nod.

"Tamaki, I'm going to go on ahead." Haruhi watched as he walked towards the end of the corridor and turn left. She turned to Tamaki with a puzzled expression.

"What did I do?" She asked.

Tamaki sighed. "Nothing, he's been like that since we entered Tokyo University. During classes, he doesn't really talk to people. Unlike Ouran, many of the students at Tokyo University are from common heritage. I think he doesn't find the need to talk to other students."

Haruhi looked concerned. "But, he wasn't like that to me when we were all still at Ouran High"

"Yeah, I think the pressure is also starting to get to him. His father announced that within the next two years or so, he's going to announce the Otori heir. His grades are still top of the year but I'm sure his father is expecting something more that just good grades." Tamaki shrugged. "Don't mind him."

--------------

She watched in bewilderment behind the tree. She should've known that Kyouya would be popular among the girls, with his attractive looks.

"Kyouya-kun. Please-accept-this" The words rushed out of the girl's mouth as she thrust forward a pale pink envelope which was clearly a love confession as Kyouya walked towards her. However, to Haruhi's surprise, he stopped for a second next to the girl. "Don't you have anything else better to do than waste your time with this?" After the words left his mouth, he kept walking towards the school building, leaving the poor girl in tears.

--------------

Haruhi rested her head on her pillow as she layed down on her bed. Her first day at Tokyo University went alright. The classes were fine and she made friends but what kept nagging at her mind was, Kyouya Otori. She wasn't used to this Kyouya.

Why? Why was he like this now?

Haruhi reached out a hand and turned off her bedside lamp leaving her surrounded by the dark.

--------------

"Kyouya! Kyouya!" She called at the figure walked infront of her. It was the next morning and she had gotten lost already. However, not once did he glance back. _What an ignorant bastard._ "Kyouya!" She repeated as she took hold of his arm. She looked into his eyes and was about to open her mouth to speak but what she saw frightened her. His eyes were cold. Almost daring her to speak to him.

Haruhi took a step back. _What is wrong with him now?_ "Which-which way is Lab room number 8?" She stammered.

He pointed down the corridor. "Turn right and it's the fourth door on your right."

"Thankyou sempai" She rushed off and stopped to catch her breath when she rounded the corner. _I don't know this person anymore._

--------------

A/N: So, how's the story is progressing so far? This chapter is shorter than I would've liked but the chapters will probably get longer as the story progresses.


	2. Living together?

--------------

Living together?

2

--------------

"Haruhi! Daughterrr! Come and sit here with me" Tamaki called out across the cafeteria.

Haruhi almost died of humiliation. _Why does he still think he's my father?_ She glanced back at his table. _Good, Kyouya isn't there. _

As she made her way towards Tamaki's table, she noticed a black shoulder bag sitting on one of the seats.

"Is that Kyouya's ?"

Tamaki waved at it. "No no, it's mine. Kyouya doesn't sit with me during lunch."

Haruhi slid her tray onto the table. "Tamaki? Doesn't Kyouya's behaviour now affect you? Or is he still nice to you?" She asked before she took a bite out of her sandwich.

"I don't know. He is still pretty much the same but I just find him a lot more distant than before, I guess" Tamaki replied cheerfully.

Haruhi chewed on her sandwich slowly as she digested this piece of information.

--------------

_My sons, as you know, I will be retiring soon. I will select one of you to become the Otori heir. The Otori heir will take on a big responsibility managing the hospital and business associates. Most important of all, the heir has to keep the 'Otori' name high in society's ladder. I hope all of you will not fail to impress me within these few years._

_A battle has silently begun._

He opened his eyes. He had been dreaming about that, again. He quickly put on a shirt and went down for breakfast. He had moved out of the Otori mansion when he started university and now shared a house with Tamaki. His friend had insisted on experiencing how commoners share apartments when they just go into university. However, unlike most commoners, their _house_ has three bedrooms, two bathrooms, an extravagant living area and maids that do the housework for them.

"Good morning Tamaki" Kyouya greeted his friend.

"Morning!" Tamaki replied cheerfully.

--------------

_Shit, I'm late_. Haruhi was running at full speed. It was only her third day at Tokyo U and she was already late. Running at such a speed, Haruhi barely noticed the tall figure that was a few metres infront of her. As the figure glanced back, it was already too late and she crashed into him. She kept her head down. "Sorry, sorry!" She collected her scattered papers and ran towards the classroom door.

"Ms Fujioka, it would be greatly appreciated if you came to class a little earlier. It would also be appreciated if you would grace us with the presence of your _bag_." The teacher said calmly as she looked at her over her glasses.

_Bag? I . . had it. _ "S-sorry teacher, I think I left it somewhere, I'll go get it."

"No, you've already missed the first 10 minutes of my lesson, just borrow some paper off someone and write notes on that. You may get your bag after my lesson."

"Yes teacher."

At her desk, Haruhi started to fidget. She was so worried about being late to class that she didn't even take a good look at the stranger that she had crashed into.

All of a sudden, the class went quiet. Haruhi lifted her head to see what had happened. Standing at the doorway was Kyouya . . with her bag. She got up and walked hurridly to the door.

"Watch where you're running" He said in a low voice.

"Thanks" Haruhi muttered before returning to her seat.

--------------

"Father?" She said weakly. "What happened?"

Next to her, Tamaki was looking worried. He had offered to drive her home, or to what was her home.

Her father had his buried in his hands. "Sorry, Haruhi. I should've been more organized. I failed to pay the last two months of rent and . . simply put, the land lady kicked us out."

In her head, Haruhi was furious at her father. _How could he possibly forget such important payments._ However, looking at the state her father was in, she couldn't be angry at him.

"So, what now?" She asked.

"Well, my friend Mizuki, he offered room in his apartment but there's only enough room for one person. You can live there, I'll find something." Replied her father.

Tamaki interrupted. "We have a spare room, Haruhi can live with us temporarily until you sort everything out."

"That sounds fine, Tamaki" Haruhi said gratefully however, Ranka was not about to agree. "Leave her in a house alone with you?!" He spluttered.

"Father" Haruhi warned. "It's fine, you go stay with Mizuki, I'll be fine with Tamaki."

After half an hour of persuasion, Ranka finally gave up.

As Tamaki's chauffeur pulled into the drive way, Haruhi noticed something "Hey, this isn't your mansion"

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, I moved out and now I share a house like a normal person." He grinned.

_A normal person does not share a house that looks close to a mansion_. Haruhi stated in her thoughts.

"Who are you sharing with?" She asked.

She stopped in her tracks when she saw her answer standing on the front porch. _Kyouya, oh hell._

--------------

A/N: Finally, the introduction is pretty much out of the way now. In comes the main plot. xD Hope you enjoyed this chapter. From this chapter onwards, future chapters would be a bit slow coming out. I generally update the second chapter early because I wanted to show people where the story is going.


	3. Just 3 rules

--------------

Just 3 rules

3

--------------

When they walked into the living area, maids hurried to pick up her suitcases and carry them upstairs.

"Haruhi, your room will be ready in a minute. I'm going to go upstairs to check on it" Tamaki called over his shoulder as he ascended the staircase.

Kyouya leaned casually against the living area's wall.

_Nooo, don't leave me here with Kyouya_. Haruhi was practically screaming in frustration in her head. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Haruhi tilted her head in Kyouya's direction. When their eyes met, he smiled. His voice was quiet but perfectly audible.

"Three things to remember Haruhi."

She stared at him.

"One, tell no one you live with me. Two, don't go into my room without knocking and permission, if I don't answer, it means you're not allowed in. Three, look where you're running in the corridors." He adjusted his glasses and with one hand in his pocket, he walked to his room. Just before he entered his room, he glanced back "Oh, and by the way, welcome to your new home". The door closed with a loud bang startling Haruhi.

She scowled at the door. _Stupid Kyouya._

--------------

All she could see was black. That was possibly because Tamaki had forced a blindfold onto Haruhi's head claiming that she had to be surprised. She had waited in the living area twiddling her thumbs for an hour, waiting to be called up wondering w_hat on earth could possibly take this long?_ Her hand now clung tightly to the rail, moving step by step, slowly. It wasn't that she didn't trust Tamaki guiding her to the room but it was the fact that sometimes even he didn't look where he was going let alone, look out for a blindfolded person.

His hand tightened on her shoulder. "Stop! Turn right" Haruhi slowly edged right. She could hear the door creaking open. _Is there really a need for this? I'm only living here temporarily._ She could feel hands untying the blindfold.

"Surprise!" Tamaki yelled out the second the blindfold was undone.

Haruhi looked around in awe.Her bedroom was _big_. Actually, big was an understatement, for a bedroom for one person, it was gigantic. She had a double bed on one side of the bedroom against the wall. Her study desk was on her right side along with all her needs, the latest computer and printer. On the walls were little pink decorations and on the bed was a large teddy bear. There was this big empty space in the middle of her room where Tamaki stood proudly grinning. "Like it?"

She nodded. Too speechless to talk.

However, Tamaki wasn't finished. "Since you are living here. It is only appropriate that we can have contact with you at all times so I took the initiative to get you a mobile phone." Tamaki handed over a sleek silver flip-phone. "It's a friends only contact list"

Haruhi flipped it open. At the top of the friends list, was Tamaki's name. She grinned, remembering the phone that the twins had given her. _I see he still hasn't gotten over that._

"Thanks sempai." She said gratefully.

"No no no, because you are living with me, you musn't address me as sempai. 'Tamaki' would do just fine, or you can call me 'father'" He said earnestly.

"Umm. Ok . . . . Tamaki" He's s_till a weirdo._

--------------

After twenty minutes of touring the house, their cook had announced it was time for dinner. When everyone was seated, the meal was served. Haruhi put a piece of meat in her mouth and chewed slowly. There was an awkward silence hanging in the air. Uncomfortably, she picked up another meatball and directed it to her mouth, however, somehow she managed to miss her mouth and it dropped into her bowl of soup, staining her polo shirt.

"My my, you are getting clumsier than before"

Haruhi glanced up to see Kyouya looking in her direction with an amused look on his face.

"Thank you Kyouya" Haruhi said through clenched teeth. She quickly finished her dinner and excused herself from the dinner table to hurry upstairs and shower. She put the stained shirt into the laundry basket and changed into her oversized pajama top and bottom.

She flopped onto her bed hugging a pillow and turned to one side. _From now on, I'll be living here . . . joy. _

--------------

A/N: lol, this fic is turning out to be a bit hard to write. I'd say Haruhi is a bit ooc ay? Thank you everyone who has read and reviewed up to this chapter. I really enjoy reading the reviews. xD. This story is starting to become half romance and half humor than mostly romance. This chapter was a bit hard to write for some reason. Hopefully the next chapter will be better than this one. I'll see you all in the next chapter.


	4. another family member?

-------------

Another household member?

4

-------------

Kyouya retreated back to his room after dinner. _That girl can't even put food in her mouth properly, how did she get into Tokyo U?_ Shaking his head, he opened up his laptop to check the stock market. Minutes past and his room was silent except for the occasional clicking of the mouse. All of a sudden, he heard a loud crash from above. Without thinking, Kyouya rushed upstairs. He stopped abruptly infront of Haruhi's room and gently opened the door. What he saw surprised. On the floor in a mess of blankets was Haruhi, with a red patch on one side of her face. Sheepishly she looked up "Sorry Kyouya for making the noise, I uh, rolled off the bed."

He scowled "Next time, tie yourself with a piece of string around you bed, maybe then will you stay _in _it." He turned his back and closed the door shut behind him.

Kyouya crawled into bed and switched off the bedlight. He just lay there staring into the darkness in his room. No matter how he tried, there was always this voice playing at the back of his mind. _Why did I react so fast to Haruhi?_

-------------

_Riiing! _"shutupshutupshutup" mumbled Haruhi as she slammed her hand ontop of the alarm clock. She turned to the otherside and continued to sleep. Ten minutes later, she was disturbed again. "HARUHI MY DEAR DAUGHT-" Tamaki's hand flew to his mouth when he saw that Haruhi was still in her night gown. A deep red blush creeped onto his face as he slowly backed out.

_Damn, i'm gonna be late._ Haruhi dressed at a supersonic speed and almost flew down to the kitchen table for several bites of toast before flying out of the door.

Haruhi saw the tall person walking infront of her and hurried to keep up with him. Because of his big strides, she struggled. Abruptly, he stopped and looked at her. "Why are you following me?" He asked with a hint of annoyance.

"Can't I walk this road? We go to the same school now you know"

Kyoya glared at her. Suddenly, his head came closer and closer to hers. Then there was just a small gap between their noses. She swallowed. "Yes?"

"Just because you live with me does not mean you walk with me" He said calmly. He put his hands in the pocket of his coat and started walking, leaving Haruhi standing there. _What was that feeling just then when he leaned close to me?_

-------------

"Kyoya!" Tamaki yelled down the corridor. _What now?_ Kyoya thought irritably. "KyoyaKyoyaKyoyaKyoya!" Tamaki came sprinting down the corridor with a huge grin plastered on his face. "Guess what?!" He asked joyfully. Without waiting for an answer, he ploughed on. "We're getting a dog!!" Tamaki's dog Antoinette had stayed at his old mansion when they moved out.

"Oh" Kyoya frowned. A dog came with a lot of responsibility.

"I'm going to go shopping today to look a suitable bed for him, food and toys. Wanna come?"

_Why does he make it sound as if we're getting a baby?_ "Yeah, alright. I'll meet you at the front gate when the bell rings. I'll call my chauffer."

Kyoya was practically choking when Tamaki hugged him with a bit too much enthusiasm. "Thank you so much Kyoya!!! You are a true friend for accompanying me. A truly loyal friend."

Tamaki suddenly sprang back. "I better tell Haruhi about this! See ya Kyoya!"

"Wait! –" Too late, Tamaki was already out of sight. Kyouya sat at his classroom desk thoughtfully. It had already been a week since Haruhi moved in. He had to admit it, he had gotten used to her now. But sometimes she got onto his nerves a bit. For instance, this morning, he noticed that she was pretty much walking with him to school when he clearly stated before that no one at school was to know that they were living together. The reason to this was that he didn't want to create a crack in his reputation at school. He was well-aware that he was known for his coldness which greatly amused him at times.

Kyoya sighed. His head was starting to hurt now. This is all her fault.

-------------

Haruhi patiently waited outside the school building for Tamaki. Soon enough, Tamaki came our of the classrooms with Kyoya. Earlier on, Tamaki had practically run her over in the corridors bearing news that he was about to bring home a dog. Haruhi didn't know whether to be happy for more company in the house or sad that it meant more work had to be done around the house so she opted for an expressionless face which, Tamaki somehow mistook for pure enthusiasm and almost squeezed all the air out of her lungs when he hugged her.

Almost as soon as they came out, a black and shiny BMW came down the street which, Tamaki quickly ushered her in. "My car" Kyoya informed her. She nodded. As she sat next to the window, looking at the streets zoom past her, she couldn't help but feel Kyoya's eyes looking at her however, everytime she glanced back, he was looking through his window.

They soon arrived at the shopping centre. When they entered, Haruhi noticed Tamaki's eyes growing bigger and glistening with excitement. For some reason, she could tell that they are going to be spending quite a long time here with Tamaki dragging her everywhere. _Fun. _

-------------

A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the late update. Gomenasai. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Someone had reviewed that they would like to see a bit more of Kyoya in this chapter so I wrote it in mostly Kyoya's point of view. xD. I'll _try_ to update a little faster next time. See you all later.


	5. Summer

-------------

Summer

5

-------------

_AGHHHHHH_. Haruhi was mentally screaming in her head. They had been at the mall for around two hours now. but the unbelievable thing is . . . they've only been in _one_ petshop. Tamaki had spent half an hour gazing at fishes, half an hour gazing at guinea pigs, half an hour gazing at rabbits and half an hour gazing at hermit crabs.

"Tamaki?" Haruhi was tapping her foot. "you do know that you wanted to get a _dog_？"

"aha, yea." Tamaki laughed as he scratched his head.

Outside, Kyoya was standing against a pole, sipping his coffee with his trademark smirk in place. Haruhi shut her eyes . . . and concentrated on telepathy to Kyoya _help me get Tamaki out of here_. Haruhi opened her eyes and looked out the shop window. Didn't work, Kyoya was still standing there smirking. _Enough! _

"Tamaki, hurry up and choose your dog! We've been in here for two hours and we haven't even looked at the dog section yet! I've got homework to do!" Haruhi raised her voice.

In the matter of two seconds, Tamaki reverted to his famous hunched position in his special corner, attracting a lot attention from the other customers.

Haruhi stormed outside and glared at Kyoya.

"hmm? Can I help you haruhi?" asked Kyoya.

"Yes, that would be nice Kyoya" Haruhi tugged at his sleeve indicating to go in. Kyoya however, didn't get the message and gave her a questionable look. Haruhi then went behind him and pushed him into the store.

"You're heavy Kyoya" Haruhi grumbled from behind.

Kyoya chuckled and took another sip of his coffee.

After ten minutes of persuasion, Tamaki came out of his corner. Within an hour, to Haruhi's relief, they had finally chosen a dog. She was a golden retriever. When they have finished purchasing all the pet's needs, they headed home. She watched with a smile as Tamaki and his dog walked infront of her. _They're getting along really well already _She thought as the golden retriever attempted to lick Tamaki's hand.

"What should we call her?" a calm and quiet voice came from next to her.

She turned around. "Since when were you walking next to me?"

"Since when was I walking infront of you?"

She considered this for awhile. "Fine, a name right? Shouldn't we ask Tamaki because it's his dog?"

Kyoya shrugged. "Don't we all get a say? We're all living under one roof anyway."

"Right" Haruhi looked at the ground, thinking of the possible names they could call their dog. All of a sudden, she felt a hand grab onto her arm which, jerked her right out of her thoughts and onto the chest of Kyoya as a car sped across the road. A crimson blush crept its way onto her face.

"Are you crazy? Don't you have eyes?" Haruhi looked up at Kyoya's frowning face. "Only a primary school kid would walk across the street without looking." Without meeting her eyes, Kyoya turned and continued walking at a faster pace.

Haruhi frowned. There was really no need to shout at her. Since when did his temper rise so rapidly? Haruhi made her way back to the mansion slowly.

-------------

"Alright, lets think of a name" Tamaki cried out enthusiastically.

Haruhi slumped herself onto the living room's futon. She had spent overtime at the petshop and used the last two hours to catch up on homework, skipping dinner.

"Umm, how about . . .Antoinette II?" She mumbled with her eyes half closed.

"That's too much of a handful to say" Kyoya said.

"Um，letsee, what does she remind you of" Tamaki asked.

"A dog" Haruhi immediately said.

"Mother! Haruhi isn't participating enthusiastically!" Tamaki pouted.

_Not this again. _Kyoya thought Tamaki had already gotten over the whole host club family thing.

"How about summer? She's yellow which is a sunny color." Kyoya kneeled onto the floor and faced the dog. "Summer?"

One golden ear wriggled when she heard the name. Her doggy eyes looked from one person to another.

"Alright its settled, we have a new house member! Enter . . . Summer!" Tamaki scratched the back of Summer's ear affectionately.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._ "Eh, that's my phone." Haruhi rummaged through her pockets and produced the silver flip-phone that Tamaki had given her. "Hello?"

All of a sudden, Haruhi sat up straight as she pressed the phone to her ear. " . . . Hikaru, Koaru?"

-------------

A/N: This is going to be the last time I mention this but, please excuse the fact that the characters are out of character, I'm trying to keep them in buts its kind of hard to produce such a relationship with Kyoya. On a happier note, more members of the host club are going to come in. xD. Thank you to those who have reviewed, I really enjoyed reading them.


	6. Three’s a crowd but …five?

A/N: i edited this chapter cause i called the dog 'sunny' by accident. SORRY! The dog is named 'SUMMER'. xD

-------------

Three's a crowd but …five?

6

-------------

"You are WHAT?" Haruhi yelled into the mobile. During the last few minutes, it seems that a car had arrived in their driveway and the owner was pressing the horn every 5 seconds.

"Sorry Hikaru, I can't hear a thing that you are saying, there's this impolite driver in our driveway." Haruhi said impatiently.

Kyoya stood up and headed for their driveway. "I'll go and see what's happening."

"Thanks Kyoya-sempai" Haruhi said gratefully before turning back to her flip phone. "Okay Hikaru, start all over again . . . Hikaru? Kaoru? Why are you laughing? ...oh."

-------------

Kyoya walked to their driveway to see what was happening. He saw two brown spiky heads sitting at the front wheel of the green convertible.

"Hikaru? Kaoru? What are you doing here?" He asked in surprise.

"Yes, good afternoon to you too Kyoya" Kaoru said.

Kyoya frowned. "Good afternoon Kaoru and Hikaru but you haven't answered my question yet, what are you guys doing here so abruptly?"

"Oh! We heard that Haruhi moved in with you and Tamaki so we wanted to see everyone." Hikaru started walking to the front door.

"Okay Hikaru, then what about the suitcases you have in the back seats of your convertible?" Kyoya asked, although he could pretty much guess the answer.

"Oh, we decided that since you guys lived in a mansion and is sharing, why not share with you guys? The university that we're attending isn't that far from here, it's a bit further than Tokyo U but its still pretty convenient." Kaoru answered casually.

Kyoya tensed. "So, you've decided upon yourselves to move in with us without giving us much of a warning?"

"Oh but we did, just then when we phone Haruhi" Hikaru called over his shoulder. They opened the front door and stepped in.

-------------

_Great, more people to share the bathrooms with._ Haruhi thought when she saw the luggage. Summer walked cautiously towards the twins and sniffed their toes.

"Hey, you guys got a dog！Hey hey! Stop sniffing my toes doggy!" Hikaru scrambled over to Kaoru, away from Summer.

"Hikaru, its alright, with me by your side, I won't let anyone hurt you!" Kaoru said.

"Why the brotherly love? There isn't a client to show it to" Haruhi pointed out.

Kaoru shrugged. "Out of habit, I guess"

Hikaru draped an arm over Haruhi's shoulder. "So, how are you? Are Tamaki and Kyoya treating you well?"

"I'm fine. Tamaki and Kyoya are treating me fine." Haruhi looked over to Kyoya but he didn't meet her eyes. Haruhi sighed. Things are going to get a bit chaotic now with five people living under one roof and a dog.

-------------

The next day, everyone sat down for breakfast together.

"We're like a family now! Eating together and living together!" Tamaki said enthusiastically, beaming in every direction.

"You called us up this early on a Sunday just so we could have breakfast together?" Haruhi said half-asleep. She looked across the table to see Kyoya shooting murderous looks at everyone; as if to blame them for making him lose several hours of precious sleep.

Haruhi stuffed the last bit of her croissant as she continued to listen to Tamaki ramble.

"After breakfast, we must all sit infront of the TV and watch Sunday morning Tv together. We should have some quality 'family time'" He looked around the table for agreement but all he received were glum looks.

After ten minutes of Tamaki forcing everyone on the couches, the twins, Kyoya and Haruhi eventually settled down in the lounge room. Kyoya sat next to Haruhi on the sofa and the twins each sat on a beanbag with Tamaki on the recliner. They were watching Sunday morning 'Disney'.

Kyoya was struggling to keep his eyes open for Tamaki's sake but soon found himself drifting to sleep.

_Thud!_ Haruhi's felt something heavy land on her shoulder. She turned her neck to see Kyoya's head sleeping peacefully on her shoulder. Haruhi's cheeks were burning. She nudged him with her shoulder.

"Kyoya, Kyoya" She whispered.

"Quiet. Sleep." He mumbled into her shoulder.

She could feel his body heat next to her and feel his breathing. Her grip tightened on the arm of the sofa.

"Kyoya" She whispered more urgently. "Get up"

"You. Shut up" He mumbled unconsciously.

She was now aware of his fragrance, the cologne the he uses. With one last look at him, she abruptly stood up and hurried upstairs, head down so no one could see how pink her cheeks were.

Kyoya's head landed on spot where Haruhi got up with a soft _thud_. He sat up rubbing his eyes. _What just happened?_

-------------

A/N: Hel-lo readers. xD. How are all of you today? Hope you liked this chapter, especially the last part for all you Haruhi-Kyoya shippers. See you all again in the next chapter.


	7. Personal Business

-------------

Personal business

7

-------------

"Haruhi! Why won't you go out with me! I've asked you so many times, tell me WHY" asked an insistent Shin. Haruhi looked down and kept quiet. She was well aware of Shin's affection towards her but chose to ignore it. It wasn't that Shin was a bad person, he was really nice to her and all but . . . the way that he was always near her during class and around her during breaks made him a tinsy bit annoying.

"Look, Shin, I just want to be friends. I don't feel that I'm ready for a relationship." She said slowly. She looked up slowly. _Thud!_ Shin pushed her against the wall.

"What did I do wrong? Huh?" Haruhi winced at the menace in his voice.

"Shin, we're in the middle of a busy corridor in school and people are looking –"

"I DON'T CARE！TELL ME!" She flinched at the strength he was using against her arms.

All of a sudden, Shin's face was hovering over haruhi's face and his body was pressed onto hers.

"Shin, please stop" She whispered, afraid to go any louder. _Why does he have to do this? Stop, please._ She shut her eyes.

All of a sudden, she couldn't feel his dark shadow looming over her. She blinked and saw Shin's body crumpled on the floor. _What happened._ Haruhi looked down the corridor and saw Kyoya walking down, several metres away.

"Sorry, you guys were blocking up half the corridor" He waved a hand and called back.

Haruhi quickly got her belongings and ran to keep up with him.

"Thanks Kyoya" She said gratefully.

"What for?" He asked. Haruhi looked up at him in confusion.

"For punching Shin"

"You guys were blocking the corridor. Your personal business had nothing to do with me, next time, take it inside an empty classroom. It's disgusting in public" He said flatly.

Haruhi whipped around in fury. "You think I was doing it out of my own will?"

Kyoya shrugged. "I told you, I don't care about your personal matters but since its personal, keep it private"

Haruhi punched Kyoya hard on the arm before turning into a classroom.

Kyoya continued walking with an amused smile on his face. Haruhi's punch was so weak, Kyoya doubted it could've killed a cockroach. He walked onto the grass area of Tokyo University and inhaled the fresh air outside. He settled himself down under a tree. As he leaned back, he began to think. _Why did I punch Shin? _He remembered the firey creature within him when he saw Shin leaning on Haruhi. _Whatever was between them had nothing to do with me._ Whatever it was, he had no right to butt in. He frowned _But Haruhi seemed grateful._

The image of the two leaning on the wall popped in his head. Once again, Kyoya could feel the firey creature thrashing about inside of him. _Am I . . . jealous?_

-------------

Haruhi's eyes were glued to the teacher however, her mind was elsewhere. She felt like strangling Kyoya. Him and his insensitive comments.

"Shin?" The teacher called out. "Is Shin here today? Is he absent?"

Haruhi sank lower in her seat, she could feel everyone's eyes on her. _Stop staring please. _Seconds ticked past as no one gave the teacher a reply.

Finally someone called out "Shin is in sick bay Miss. He'll probably be absent for the day"

"Okay, we'll begin class then."

-------------

"Haruhi? May I see you for a moment?" Miss Rinko tapped her shoulder.

Class had finished and everyone was filing out the door.

"Oh, sure" Haruhi replied puzzled.

"Is everything alright? You seemed to be spacing out in class today." Miss Rinko asked in concern.

"Oh no, I'm fine. Sorry for spacing out, I'll pay attention next time" Haruhi quickly gathered her things and rushed out the door.

Kyoya was home already. "Good afternoon Haruhi"

She ignored him and went to her room. After a few minutes, she heard a knock on her door. _Stupid Kyoya._

"What?" She asked irritably.

"It's me, Koaru"

"Come in."

"Are you alright?" Koaru asked her.

"No"

". . . Ok, I was expecting 'I'm fine' but never mind. What's wrong? Did someone do something to you at school?" Koaru grinned.

"How'd you know?" She looked up.

"Oh, I was walking home and heard some people talking. Getting it on in a corridor during school? Tut Tut Haruhi" Koaru smirked.

"GET OUT!" Haruhi glared at him. "That wasn't true! Get out before I throw my computer at you!"

-------------

A/N: Gahhh, I'm sorry for such a late update TT. I have exams these few weeks. ''. Back to the story, there is more drama now in the story with some misconception with Haruhi and Shin. Hopefully everything will be cleared up soon.

Let's all twiddle out thumbs and wait for the next chapter XD.


	8. silly girl

-------------

silly girl

8

-------------

Haruhi slammed her door in Kaoru's face. She was fuming. Didn't he know her well enough to know that she wouldn't do those things?

_-beepbeepbeep-_

Haruhi walked back to her desk. Someone was texting her:

_Haruhi_

_Your father is in Tokyo hospital at the moment. He got hit by a car. You don't have to come yet because he's currently unconscious, I'm not sure what his current state is because the doctor said visiting hours are over but I'll call you if I get any more information._

_Don't worry too much, I'm sure he's fine._

_-Mizuki_

A tear dropped onto the screen followed by another. Haruhi wiped the screen. It was all her fault. If she had reminded her father to pay the rent, then they'd still be living together. She would've been able to look out for him. She had already lost one parent – what if . . . something happens to her father. _No, don't think that way, I'm sure he's fine. Mizuki didn't say anything about father being killed. He's fine. _Haruhi couldn't stop herself and started to cry uncontrollably. She didn't want her father to leave her now.

-_knock knock-_

Haruhi hastily wiped her eyes. "Come in"

Kyoya walked in. "It's dinner" He looked down and saw Haruhi crumpled on the floor with red eyes. He hesitated before asking "Is everything okay?"

"Like you would care" She replied without thinking.

"You're right, I don't care" Kyoya retorted. He turned to walk out.

All of a sudden, Haruhi felt tears at her eyes again. At his turned back, she whispered "Can I borrow your back for a few minutes?"

He just stood there, waiting. Haruhi walked forward slowly and bent her head forward, letting the tears drop freely.

He was startled to feel Haruhi's head resting on his back. He turned his neck around slightly and was surprised to see her silently crying. A part of him wanted to embrace her and tell her everything was fine. The other part of him was didn't know what to do.

He looked over his shoulder. "Do you want to tell me what's wrong?" He said quietly.

She shook her head.

Kyoya slowly turned around and wiped the tears of her face. "I'll tell everyone that you're not hungry. You can come down later and have dinner if you don't feel like seeing everyone." He said softly before walking out and shutting the door gently behind him.

Outside, Kyoya let out a deep breath. He was taken back to see Haruhi crying like that. He was even more surprised to feel the want to hold her in his arms and comfort her. Kyoya descended the stairs slowly, deep in thought.

Through out dinner, Kyoya was quiet at the table occasionally muttering 'yea. Hmmm. Ok'.

"Kyoya!" He felt a poke at his shoulder, shaking him out of his train of thoughts. "Kyoya! Are you ok?" Tamaki asked anxiously.

"Yea, I'm fine, I'm just thinking, that's all" He replied.

"Milord, don't worry too much, Kyoya hardly talks that much at the dinner table anyway. Where's Haruhi by the way? Didn't you go up to her room to call for dinner Kyoya?" Hikaru asked.

Kyoya suddenly remembered. "Oh, right. Haruhi said she wasn't really hungry."

Hikaru shrugged and went back to eating.

-------------

"Crap" Haruhi looked into the bathroom mirror. After crying, she had gone to sleep but now when she woke up, her eyes were puffy and red. She trudged down stairs to the dining room. The moment Tamaki saw her, he rushed over. "HARUHI! WHAT HAPPENED?"

"Uh-"

"WAS IT BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T HAVE DINNER WITH ME LAST NIGHT AND FELT BAD AND CRIED YOURSELF TO SLEEP? OR-"

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "No, I uh- was watching a really sad movie last night on the computer and it really moved me, in result I got this" She pointed to her eyes.

"Oh" Tamaki looked down in disappointment. "never mind, never mind. Come have breakfast with me and the twins, Kyoya left early to school"

_He left already?_ "Wow, that's early. Why'd he leave so early sempai?" Haruhi asked casually.

"No idea" Tamaki muffled, in between bites of a crossiant.

Haruhi took a bite of her toast and stood up. "I'm full, I'm going to go now. Bye"

Tamaki watched as she left. "She didn't eat dinner yesterday and only had one bite of toast today, how can she be full" he muttered to himself.

-------------

Haruhi walked along the corridor. Since it was still so early in the morning, it was rather empty. Thank god for that too, Haruhi didn't feel like being stared at again. As she walked along, she suddenly heard a piano playing from one of the music rooms. She stood outside, leaning against the wall, listening to the music play. For a moment she felt that she was back in Ouran again, less stressful, relaxed. All of a sudden, the player hit a wrong not, shaking Haruhi out stream of memories that were going through her mind.

_-patpatpat-_

Footsteps. Haruhi looked around but with no where to hide, she flattened herself against the wall, hoping the person inside wouldn't come out. However, within the next second, the door creaked open and a figure walked out. _Kyoya._

Haruhi cursed herself. Why does she constantly see him, at home and at school. Weren't they in different classes and grades anyway?

Kyoya glanced at her awkward position, pushed up against the wall. She smiled weakly at him. "I was just straightening my back against the wall here"

He raised an eyebrow before turning around and walking down the corridor. When she was out of hearing range, he chuckled softly. _What a silly girl._

-------------

A/N: How are you all? Good? Gahh, I haven't been on fanfiction in awhile. TT Been very busy XD lets watch paint dry while we wait for my next chapter?


	9. So, he knew

-------------

_So, he knew_

9

-------------

Kyoya could feel it. He could feel it melting around him, his ice barrier. The barrier that divided him from everyone else. From the moment he entered Tokyo University, he hadn't forgotten his goal, to succeed his father's business, to surpass his brothers and satisfy his father's expectations. He clenched his fist, he musn't lose sight of his goal.

Kyoya looked into the sky, it seemed that lately, his thought have all gathered in one place, on one particular person, Haruhi –

"Kyoya-sempai!" _Speaking of the devil, here she comes._ Kyoya turned around to see Haruhi running up to him, out of breath.

"You're out of breath already Haruhi? You only ran 100metres from the front of the school to where I'm standing" Kyoya chuckled.

Haruhi ignored him and continued "Can you tell Tamaki that I'll be late home? Tamaki and the twins wanted hot pot tonight so I'm going to buy ingredients"

"Can I come?" Kyoya was surprised at himself. "I mean, if you're getting home late, I can call my chauffer to give you a lift"

Haruhi looked up, somewhat surprised as well. "Kyoya sempai wants to come? Sure!"

"I'll give Tamaki a call now." Kyoya took out his phone.

"Tamaki?"

"_HIII KYOYA!"_

"I'm going shopping with Haruhi, we might get back a bit late"

"_I want to comeeeeee!" _Kyoya glanced at Haruhi. He wanted to spend some time with her and get to know her better, for some reason, he felt that even the tiniest details like her favourite colour may seem significant.

"yup tamaki, we promise we won't be gone for too long! Bye" Kyoya smiled at Haruhi. "Let's go"

_Back at the mansion_

Tamaki was fuming at the phone while wailing at Hikaru. "HE HUNG UP ON ME! HE HUNG UP ON ME!!!"

"But that's what we always do milord" Kaoru said in a bored tone from the couch.

-------------

Kyoya found himself staring at the banana rack. _So cheap . . . _

Haruhi looked up from her basket and smiled. It wasn't hard to figure out what was going through Kyoya's mind at the moment. She walked up behind him and took a couple of bananas off the rack. Her large brown eyes looked into his as she smiled. Something stirred inside Kyoya, her smile… it wasn't right.

"Sempai, these bananas are common price" she said lightly.

"Haruhi!" Kyoya pulled her back. He looked down at her gently. Quietly, he asked "Haruhi, are you alright?"

Haruhi didn't look up. He sighed.

"Come"

"Eh? I haven't bought the ingredients yet"

"Never mind that, I'll get one of my staff to buy it" with that said, Kyoya took Haruhi by the arm and led her out of the supermarket and into his car. "Tokyo hospital" he told his chauffer.

_So he knew_. Haruhi glanced up at Kyoya. "Thank you sempai"

-------------

"Father!" Haruhi rushed into the hospital room and embraced her father. Kyoya smiled the relieved expression she wore as Haruhi fell into her father's arms.

"Darling, I'm so sorry I had you worried!" Ranka said as haruhi and kyoya each took a seat next to his bed. "I'm actually fine! Look! I can walk, think and talk normally but the doctors said I needed to stay in hospital for another day or two just to make sure"

"you should've at least called me to tell me that you were fine! I was so worried for the past days father!!" Haruhi frowned.

Ranka took one look at Haruhi and hugged her vigorously. "YOU'RE SO CUTE WHEN YOU LOOK WORRIED! ESPECIALLY ABOUT YOUR DADDDY!!"

"mmfmm" was all Kyoya could make of Haruhi's reply.

"_Kyoya, I trust that all is well at school. I'd like you to meet with my business associate. He's flying in from Spain tomorrow, I hope that you can secure the contract we have with his corporation." His father looked over at him over the top of his glasses._

"_Yes father." Kyoya waited for further words but his father had already got up from his chair and was walking towards the door._

_His father paused at the door. "Don't fail my expectations of you Kyoya" _

"_I won't" Kyoya said softly as his father's shadow disappears down the hallway._

"Sempai！Kyoya!" Haruhi was shaking him gently by the arm. "It's time to go, Tamaki and the twins are waiting for hot pot remember?"

"Right" Kyoya muttered. He must've drifted off sometime during their visit. He looked at the happy family infront of him and thought of his own. He rarely talked to his brothers and his father never had the time to talk to him properly, it was all just business, business and business.

"Kyoyaaaaa-kun" A shrilly voice called out his name, shaking him out of his thoughts.

"Yes Ranka-san?"

"Thank you so much for taking care of my Haruhi. I'm SO glad that she isn't living alone with that _pervert_"

Kyoya almost snorted with laughter. _Pervert? _No doubt Ranka meant Tamaki. "No problem" He replied cheerfully. "I hope you get better soon Ranka"

He closed the hospital door behind him gently and walked slowly along side with Haruhi.

"Thank you Kyoya-sempai" Haruhi said gratefully as they went down the lift.

Kyoya glanced down at her. "It was nothing" He could feel the red heat creeping onto his cheeks as she smiled up at him.

-------------

"HARUHIIIIIIIII! We're starving, how come it took you so long to come home from buying hotpot?" Hikaru and Kaoru wailed into her ears.

"I was looking around here and there, besides I didn't go for _that_ long. You have a chef to cook for you. You could just get him to make you something if you were _starving_, which, I doubt you were" She said matter-of-factly.

"Oh Haruhi, I hope you bought enough ingredients cause we have guests over" Tamaki called from the living room.

_Guests?_

"HARU-CHAN!" Haruhi didn't even need to turn around to guess who was currently running her way.

-------------

A/N: for those who were wondering, yes, I'm still alive XD I am so sorry everyone for being such a lazy bum and not updating for so long. Anywayyy, the whole host club is here together now! wonder what will happen?


	10. all together

-------------

All together

10

-------------

"HARU-CHAN!" Haruhi turned around to see Hunny running towards her. He hugged her tightly but because of his height, Haruhi had to bend down. Haruhi looked over Hunny and saw Mori sitting on the couch next to Tamaki. Mori smiled and nodded at Haruhi.

Hunny finally let go of Haruhi. "So, is everyone living here? Takashi, wouldn't it be cool if we also lived here, it'd be the host club reunited, ne?" He asked his cousin.

"Uh," Haruhi started awkwardly. "I'm not sure if that's possible, the twins are sleeping in the living room. Because there weren't enough rooms, they got their beds sent here and decided _upon themselves_ to use the living room as their sleeping headquarters." Haruhi glared to a certain pair of twins.

"What?" They chorused. Kaoru shrugged "It wasn't our fault you only had three rooms." Hikaru grinned mischievously "Of course, if Haruhi doesn't mind, we could always move our stuff to her room and share with her, that way, Hunny-sempai and Mori-sempai can use the living room." He draped an arm over Haruhi's shoulder.

"Nooooooooooooooo!" Tamaki got up and sprinted towards Hikaru and Haruhi. When he got there, he wrenched Hikaru's arm off Haruhi. "Brothers and sisters aren't supposed to sleep in a room together! Mummy! Do something."

Kyoya sighed. "I suppose you're referring to me. Well, Hikaru and Karou, there's no need for you two to move to Haruhi's room. If Hunny and Mori wants to stay with us, they can share the other lounge room. By the way, Hunny and Mori, your school is a bit of a distance from here, you'll probably have to have a chauffer pick you up every morning."

Haruhi heaved a sigh of relief. If she had to share a room with Hikaru and Kaoru, she'd probably get no sleep. On the other hand, Haruhi smiled at the scene infront of her. Tamaki was chasing the twins around the room for coming up with the idea of sharing a room with his 'precious daughter'. Mori and Hunny were standing and staring at the chase while Kyoya was on one side, talking on his mobile, making Hunny and Mori's sleeping arrangements. It was almost like before, in high school only, no hosting.

"Enjoying yourself?" Kyoya had finished talking on the phone and appeared behind her.

"Doesn't it feel like we're back at Ouran?" She asked.

Kyoya stared at her. "No, not really."

Haruhi's shoulders slumped. "Nevermind. The shadow king probably can't feel anything." She muttered.

-------------

That night after hotpot, Kyoya excused himself and went into his room. He laid down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. Kyoya thought back to Haruhi's words _the shadow king probably can't feel anything._ Ouch. That hurts. The words spoken from her mouth had really cut him. Was he really that emotionless?

-------------

_The next morning._

"Haru-chan!" Haruhi was spreading jam on her toast when she turned her head to see hunny-sempai come bounding towards her. "Haru!" With a big smile, he pointed to the piece of paper in his hand. "Tomorrow, Haru-chan"

"C-i-r-c-u-s--c-o-m-i-n-g--t-h-i-s--s-a-t-u-r-d-a-y" Haruhi read out slowly. Unfortunately, before Haruhi could say anything, a voice behind her boomed out his opinion. "OF COURSE! We shall to go to the circus together as a family! It has been so long since we parted and this is the golden opportunity to spend some precious time together. It pains me to think of all those years that had parted me from this family!" Tamaki raised a graceful hand and brushed away the glistening tears which were forming in his eyes.

"No sempai, it has actually been only a year since you left high school. Also _are you using that tear-dropping eye solution again?"_ Haruhi said in an accusing tone.

"WHAT NONSENSE! A true king can form tears without that rubbish! MY TEARS ARE GENUINE! LOOK!!" Tamaki grabbed Haruhi's shoulders and yanked her up close and personal with his eye.

"Yes… sempai, I see they are _genuine_ tears. Now can you please let go of me now?" Haruhi said tensely.

No matter how oblivious Tamaki was to some things, the sarcasm was in Haruhi's tone was too obvious for even a person like Tamaki to not notice. He immediately reverted into his corner of gloom.

Haruhi sighed. "Right, I'm off to school. I'll see you all this afternoon."

On her way to school, Haruhi thought over a few things. Last night, kyoya had strangely excused himself and went into his bedroom without coming out until morning. This morning, he wouldn't even look at her. Nor did he look at anyone else, he just ate in silence and left.

Haruhi looked up and a little infront of her, was kyoya walking deep in thought. She hurried to keep up with him.

"Sempai!" Kyoya turned around. _Why was it that she always caught him offguard?_

He nodded at her.

"Is there anything wrong? You seemed different." Her large eyes looked up into his. Kyoya quickly turned and gazed ahead.

"No, I'm fine." He needed to think. He needed time to figure out what were his priorities. He doubted very much that his father would give him brownie points for falling for a commoner. The time is coming soon when his father will decide the next successor, although his father had said he would decide in a few years, kyoya knew that it would be long before his father would make his choice.

"Uh, sempai?" A voice separated his thoughts. "I just asked you a question."

"Eh? You did? Right. ….sorry, can you please repeat it?" Kyoya asked.

"I asked if you wanted to come to the circus with the rest of the host club" she repeated.

"That sounds fine." He answered.

"Ohhh, so sempai also likes clowns. I never knew that." She smiled up at him.

Kyoya sighed. _That isn't the reason why I'm coming._

----------

A black BMW drove past the boy and girl slowly. "Ne Takashi, Kyo-chan already figured out his feelings I think. But I hope Haru-chan will also figure out her feelings in time." He smiled behind the tinted windows at his two friends.

----------

A/N: Heys. I'd just like to say that this story will probably be put on hold for a little while. DO NOW FEAR, I WILL FINISH IT OF COURSE. But, I've started another Ouran fanfic recently and decided to work on that for a while. Drop in over at my other fanfic anytime and tell me what you think. Thanks.


End file.
